


Stammi vicino, non te ne andare

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After the Grand Prix, Canon Gay Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: “For the judges, you might have been a third place, but for me? You were the best, the one. You were perfect, even with your flaws.” He caressed Yuuri’s hands slowly. “Like you have been for quite some time now.”After scoring third place at Grand Prix, Yuuri and Victor have an honest talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> The episode 10 was the death of me, so I couldn't stop myself from writing this! hahaha I hope you like it!
> 
> It was written in the middle of the night! So, if you see typos or such, please do tell me! 
> 
> And feel free to give kudos and comment, of course! It's always a pleasure to know what do you think of my works!
> 
> Best,
> 
> Jane.

“Hey.”

Yuuri looked up from the bench he was sitting, just outside the hotel they were staying at for the Grand Pix. The event was over, and Yuuri had gotten third place. Yurio was the second and JJ was the first. 

“Victor.” He replied, with a shy smile. “Well, the season is over, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Victor sat next to him. “Do you also feel like everything happened so fast? We were so deep into training and the competitions…”

“It’s been eight months since you became my coach.” Yuuri’s eyes were shining. “Even now, it’s still a bit surreal to think that the mighty Victor would really become my coach.” He blushed. “Specially after the last year’s party’s  _ fiasco _ .”

Victor laughed lightly, taking Yuri’s right hand on his left hand and kissing it softly. “It wasn’t a fiasco. It was adorable.” Yuuri gave him a glare. “Fine, it was a bit embarassing, but who cares? This year, you’re gonna be at the party again, but there’s nothing to be ashamed about. You’re a winner.”

Yuuri shifted on his seat, his face showing much more of his insecurities than he was aware of. “I am third place. I couldn’t… “ He looked at Victor’s right hand and back to his, spotting the golden rings. “I couldn’t fulfill our promise.”

Victor took both of Yuuri’s hands on his and smiled tenderly, looking deeply into his eyes. “You think too low of yourself. Yurio and JJ may have won, but it wasn’t easy. You were deep into it, doing your best, putting your everything on this competition like I have never seen you do before. You gave your best at the previous competitions as well, anyone could see, but your worries and insecurities were also so huge that you lost a bit of your balance, you know? But here…” He closed his eyes for a brief moment. “It was like all of you was into doing everything perfectly, into  _ winning _ at any cost. Nothing on Earth seemed to disturb you.” His eyes were dead serious now. “For the judges, you might have been a third place, but for me? You were the best, the one. You were perfect, even with your flaws.” He caressed Yuuri’s hands slowly. “Like you have been for quite some time now.”

Yuuri stayed silent as Victor talked, feeling a grip on his chest. Tears were pooling on his eyes as he watched moments of his life before his eyes, even before he met Victor, but surely all related to the man in front of him. Yuuri was always giving his all because of Victor. Victor was his inspiration. Victor was his muse. Victor was…

“Victor.” He cleaned up his throat, ignoring the tears that were already running down his face. “You must know… It was all because of you. Before this year, you were already my idol, my inspiration, the one I looked up to. But since then… My feelings have changed.” He smiled shyly. “You’re not just a coach to me. You’re not even just my idol anymore. You are…” Yuuri kissed their rings. “The person I love”, now the tears were running freely down his face, “most in the world.”

Victor gasped when Yuuri finished talking, all his body shaking. “Yuuri...My Yuuri… My little Katsudon, I must be honest.” There were tears on his eyes as well, though it seemed he was fighting them. “I didn’t become your coach just because of your version of Stay Close to Me, no. Last year, at the party, you asked me to be your coach and when I saw your eyes… Your eyes were so different from what I had seen before. They were honest, and eager, and full of a passion I didn’t know I wanted for myself. At that moment, I fell in love with you.” He chuckled. 

Yuuri came closer, their noses just inches apart. “Since we feel the same way and everything is sorted out… Can we kiss?”

Victor didn’t reply. Instead, he cupped Yuuri’s face on his hands and kissed him. It was just a kiss, almost a peck, but full of promises and love.

“Victor?” Yuuri said, breaking off from the kiss just slightly, not even daring to open his eyes. 

“Hmm?” The other smiled, his forehead touching Yuuri’s.

“If, in your eyes, I was the best, the one, doesn’t that mean that I am a gold medal winner, more or less?”

Victor opened his eyes, suspicious. “... I guess so?”

Yuuri opened his eyes as well, a large and bright smile covering his lips. “If that’s how it is, we still have a promise to fulfill.” He winked. “Please, Victor, let’s get married!”

Victor laughed, hugging Yuuri tightly. “Oh, my God, you are a little devil, aren’t you?” He kissed the other’s forehead lightly. “Since it is a promise, I can’t really say no, can I?” He kissed Yuuri’s nose and smiled brightly. “I would never say no.”

Victor, then, stood up and shouted from the top of his lungs. “Barcelona, I am going to get married!!”

Of course Yuuri became red as a tomato, but nothing could take the dumbest smile off his face. There was a lifetime ahead, and Yuuri couldn’t think of anyone better than Victor to share it with him.


End file.
